


Fit for a Queen

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: BBW, Empress Transformation, F/M, Shippy-goodness, Weight Gain, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Vivian of the Shadow Sirens is fine being a shy little hero, but who doesn’t desire more? She’s tired of being a timid ghost, hiding in the shadows, afraid to step out into the light. If only there was a way for her to be more outgoing...When she stumbles upon a magic crown, she finds herself a bit more bold, a bit more brave, and perhaps a little more full of herself... Maybe with a bit of confidence, she can turn things around...And get the man of her dreams~Commissioned!
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Mario (Paper Mario)
Kudos: 6





	Fit for a Queen

Though Vivian was a member of the Shadow Sirens, her heroics with Mario had earned her a bit of clout with the public. Anyone caught adventuring with Mario was given more than their fair share of fame, and Vivian intended to use the best of it. No longer would she be a shady villain sticking to the darkness, but instead of a heroine of light!

It had been a while since the Shadow Queen had been defeated and everyone had parted ways. Things had finally settled down with the press and everything, giving Peach just enough time to set up a large celebration! Everyone from Mario’s adventures were invited, as were several people from the neighboring kingdoms. Princess Peach proclaimed that it’d be a time for celebrating friendships and the bonds that had gotten everyone to where they were today.

Vivian hummed to herself as she strolled down the dirt road that led from the docks to the Castle Town. A little box was tucked under her arm, all wrapped up adorable in black and purple wrapping, with a pink bow on top. Within was a specially made Twilight Town cupcake, made from scratch with ingredients found around her home. Goombella had told her that it was only good form to bring gifts to a party like this, and as she lacked any real funding, this was the next best thing she could do.

It was a gift of heart, and she felt that was the important thing.

Vivian could see the silhouette of the castle in the distance, getting closer and closer. Her heart started to fill with worry, her hands squeezing the box just a little tighter.

She never really was one for big parties… Or large gatherings of any sort. Would she look strange or out of place there? The last thing she wanted was to have everyone’s eyes on her… What if she made a fool of herself, or ruined the party somehow…?

Her anxieties started building up in her chest, making it hard to breathe as her chin tucked into herself slightly, her large hat shielding her from the sun, from any eyes that could be watching her.

Coming here was a bad idea… She realized that much with a defeated sigh, turning around and starting to drag herself back to the docks. She’d have to mail Peach an apology letter and come up with some sort of lie to cover up the fact she couldn’t make it… Faking an illness would probably work…

Something in the bushes caught her attention as she retreated to where she came. She paused in her tracks, eyeing the strange finding.

It seemed to be a box, similar to the one she bore. This one bore a green and yellow wrapping on it, with a pink bow on top.

“Someone must’ve lost this,” Vivian noted quietly to herself, moving in and kneeling down to remove the box from the leafy prison it was trapped in. It seemed to be snug between the brambles, needing a good tug to free it.

The box was surprisingly heavy, with something hefty jostling about inside. Metallic? Maybe with some cloth attached from how it gently thudded against the sides? There was no card, no label, nothing adorning it that could show who it was for. The paper had torn around the lid, making it easy to peer in to see what it was.

The glint from the sun caught against the gold within, making Vivian gasp, almost dropping it in surprise. While she had turned over a new leaf, she couldn’t help but feel her old dark temptations guiding her. Nobody had come back for it, so it was obviously ripe for the taking.

Glancing up and down the road to make sure nobody was watching, she tore the rest of the paper off the package, igniting it in her hands to remove any evidence and to prevent littering. Once it was freed, she opened the lid and stared at the wonderful treasure that laid within.

It was a crown. Royal as can be, the gold it bore twinkled, as if it were kept in a museum for years, only touched to be polished. Ruby gems adorned the head piece, while the front bore a cute mushroom emblem.

One touch of the crown confirmed that it was the real deal. This was no fool’s gold. The gem seemed real as well. The amount of money Vivian could get for this would be… insane!

But a thought crept through her mind as she caught her reflection in the glint of its luster. Why would she sell it? It seemed to be just her size...

Taking her witch hat off, she ran her fingers through her pink locks of hair to help smooth it down in her ponytail. That old hat of hers looked so ragged… She could see the stitching being undone in some spots, while patches on the inner side of it kept it all together.

What an upgrade, she marveled to herself as she put her hat away, folded up as neatly as she could. It might’ve been a touch large from the looks of it, but there was only one way to find out!

Raising it high above her head, she carefully lowered it onto herself, taking time to ensure that it wasn’t crooked or uneven. Such a precious item had to be properly cared for, after all!

Once she placed it upon her head, she felt her chest swell with pride. This was perfect… She could already feel the confidence filling her as she fixed her hair around it. It was a perfect fit! Her bangs were highlighted perfectly under it, while her ponytail was still able to bounce freely behind it! A smile spread across her face as she peeked up at it. It wasn’t even all that heavy. It was practically made for her…

Imagine showing up to Peach’s party like this… What would she even say? She thought to herself, tapping her cheek as she pursed her lips. What would the other partygoers think?

It wouldn’t be hard to say that she had become a Princess of Twilight Town, would it? The Creepy Steeple would serve as a good castle, with the people of her town as her citizens… She was certainly strong enough to protect them, and to uphold that claim…

… Why was she thinking of not going to the party, again?

With a shrug, she turned back around and continued her trek back to the castle, holding her gift with a bit more confidence than she had earlier. Surely the princess would enjoy her gift. She put time and effort into it, after all! It would be from one princess to another…~

Trailing behind a good few yards, a pair of bean guards from the Beanbean Kingdom worriedly scoured the path, frantically retracing their steps to find their lost package.

“It should be around here!” One said loudly with their nerves practically jumping out of their throat. “This is where our bag tore a hole! Right in these bushes!”

“You really messed this one up! Queen Bean had that crown made specifically for Peach!” the other guard grumbled while giving the rest of the road cursory glances. “She’s going to have you beaten green for losing it!”

The other bean groaned as they continued their fruitless search, both unaware of their gift leaving them steadily, farther and farther with each moment they wasted.

The party was absolutely packed with people. Denizens from across the Mushroom Kingdom and neighboring empires had come together for this moment of peace. Peach’s Castle was decorated to the nines, with balloons, streamers, confetti occasionally showering down from above before getting hastily swept up by exacerbated Toads to throw down once again.

Sarasaland inhabitants, Lumas, Sprixies and more all mingled about, sharing stories about their homes and their personal lives, all while casually eating snacks that Princess Peach had provided. Even some ambassadors from Bowser’s Kingdom had come to join in the festivities! The spread was quite impressive, with delicacies from across the map. It seemed the intention was to make everyone feel at home, while also giving them the chance to try something new.

Vivian had never been one for large crowds or celebrations in the past, but this one felt different.

As the wide doors parted and she sauntered up the red carpet, she felt… almost at home, strangely. Her anxieties had long since faded from her chest, and she didn’t feel the need to hide under her hat anymore… A mental image of the timid Vivian tugging her large hat flashed in her mind, and she instinctively brushed her fingers against the hem of her crown to do the same.

The crown’s solid, golden touch made her pause though. She didn’t need to hide, did she? She was a strong, capable woman! Why would she need to hide from people, from… commoners?

Instead, she strode confidently forward, some of the partygoers noticing her and mumbling to themselves. Normally, she was afraid people were talking rude about her behind her back, but this time, she knew they were in awe of her.

“Who is that?” One female Toad gasped, not in scorn, but in admiration of how confidently the Shadow Siren carried herself.

“She’s so pretty…” a Hammer Bro remarked, letting out a low whistle below his breath.

“Look at that bling!” “Oh, I love her hair! I wonder who styles it for her~?”

Vivian felt a grin spreading across her lips as she approached the gift table. There was practically a mountain of packages there, all wrapped in a rainbow of gaudy paper. In comparison, her own gift to the princess seemed so meager and trite, but she knew it was far better than the cookie cutter gifts these commoners had given her.

Next party, she mentally swore to herself, placing her heart-felt gift upon the table with the rest of them. Next party, she would get Peach something amazing. Jewelry, treasure, something… big! Something fitting a regal girl.

Perhaps it was time to make her acquaintance with her fellow princesses… Her eyes glanced towards the stairs that led up to the throne where Peach herself resided. Beside her main throne sat two smaller thrones, with her friends perched properly upon their cushions.

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina were chatting amongst themselves with smiles on their prettied-up faces, their dresses looking immaculate, with nary a spot on them or sign of wear. As Vivian watched them, she couldn’t help but glance down at herself with a pang of envy.

All she had was her crown… She had never bothered really wearing dresses or anything like that before, but all of them had one… She should have one too! And her figure just… To put it bluntly, it wasn’t very regal now, was it…? She was practically a twig with the exception of her round belly… Sure, she wasn’t as rotund as Marilyn, nor was she quite as scrawny as Beldam, but it definitely wasn’t becoming of a princess.

Perhaps meeting with the princesses would have to wait. As much as she loathed to admit it, she wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. She’d leave the princesses to marvel at who was attracting all their attention on the main floor while she went to the buffet table.

Partygoers stepped aside to let her have free reign as she began putting her plate together. Normally, Vivian wouldn’t opt for much, not wanting to impose on the hosts, but this time, she found her hands gravitating towards larger portions. Large haunches of meat, dripping in gravy and fat, with a side of cupcakes and other treats from the various kingdoms. A bit of Chuckola-Cola to drink sealed the deal, and with her arms full of her meal, she moved to one of the tables and began to feast~

Once she had returned home, that’s when she began to the task of building up her empire. First thing she required was a proper home. The Creepy Steeple would do, but it needed some updating before she could have visitors!

Using the Boos that resided there, the work was made easy thanks to their large numbers. Vivian wasn’t going to do any heavy lifting, as that wasn’t a princess’s job after all. She was quite a supervisor if she said so herself! Which, of course, she did.

Broken pathways were mended, walls were painted, arduous puzzles were removed… After all, who would want to solve three different puzzles just to get to the restroom?

The Boos weren’t the most obedient workforce, but all it took to put them in their place when they got out of line was a stern tone and a glare from under her bangs.

She never commanded such power before, she marveled to herself as she watched her ghostly servants go about their jobs, watching from the balcony that led up to her personal quarters. Sure, she was great in combat, but she wasn’t one for the front lines. She always hid, either in the shadows or behind Mario. Now? Well, now she couldn’t imagine spending time hiding away anymore.

While she watched her ghosts raise the chandelier in the main hall, she popped a honey-dipped mushroom into her mouth and chewed it with a delighted hum. Oh, she couldn’t resist honey nowadays. She never was one for indulging in sweets when she was younger, mostly due to Beldam’s taunting that she’d end up just like Marilyn, but now that she didn’t care what her sisters thought, enjoying a snack just felt… good.

“My Highness!” One of her boos announced themselves as they floated up to her platform, sporting a new tray of honey-dipped mushrooms of different varieties for her to try. Thankfully, the food in the Steeple’s larder had yet to expire! “Here is the newest batch for your taste testing pleasure!”

Vivian giggled, her bangs bouncing with her girlish laughter as she reached out to grab a treat by the stem.

“‘Your Highness’, darling,” Vivian corrected them gently, making their white cheeks turn a little pink with a faint blush. She popped her chosen treat into her mouth and closed her eyes, humming quite contentedly as she ate it. “Mmm… Each batch is better than the last.”

Her praise made the Boo blush even more, their body starting to become intangible before they stopped themselves. They didn’t want to drop their princess’s snacks!

“Take a break now. Dinner isn’t for a few hours, and you’ve put more than your fair share of work in,” she praised her servant chef with a gentle pat on his hand, slightly still covered in honey. “Tell my butlers and maids to start prepping the dining hall, in the meantime. We need to break in the new table, and what better way than a grand feast for my hardworking servants and I~?”

The Boo beamed a smile at her before nodding. They left the platter with her before flitting off and away back to the servant’s wing to pass along Princess Vivian’s new orders.

With a clink, the chandelier was fitted into place, and Vivian smiled at its shining, golden majesty, not unlike her lovely crown perched atop her head. All the candles were in place, and all the Boos had stepped back to admire their handiwork.

All it took was a raise of her hand and a snap of her fingers to let the flames spark to life at the end of each candle wick. The gloomy hall of the Creepy Steeple began to glow brightly with the flickering candles she had provided, providing a warm embrace to the hall that once shunned any and all visitors.

The cheers and soft applause of her ghostly maids and butlers filled the air, echoing across the more homely halls, and Vivian smiled. Her kingdom was starting to take shape.

It wasn’t the only thing that was taking shape.

With each passing day, Vivian noticed her body certainly… growing. It didn’t affect her all that much in the height department, much to her chagrin, but everywhere else was certainly affected.

Even though she was just made of shadows and darkness, her bed creaked progressively louder and louder each morning she climbed out of it. She required more food at each meal to reach a level of full that satisfied her, but her servants were more than willing to indulge in her growing appetite.

Vivian marveled at her size in her bedroom mirror, turning around in place to get a better look at herself. Perhaps… her elder sister had a point. All that snacking and sweets certainly went right to her hips…

And her gut, and arms, and breasts, and chin, and…

Even her gloves had started to feel so very tight around her fattening hands, while her larger form had slight problems moving around as gracefully as she once did. It took some adjusting, but she found that walking with a pronounced sway in her hips helped carry her momentum wonderfully, while also grabbing the attention of her servants quite well.

She found herself attracted to their gazes. She liked having them watch her, admiring her, loving her… Their devotion was practically another source of energy for her. The more love they gave, the more she wanted to be around them, advising them on the Steeple’s renovations and chatting with them.

“Your Highness?” A voice piped up from the entrance of her room, making Vivian gasp slightly in surprise as she spun to face it. Her whole body wobbled with fat from the sudden movement, needing a good few moments before the wobbling died down.

Ah, Mimi. A lovely little green girl from another land. She was one of the most fashionable people around, and she certainly seemed eager once Vivian mentioned how much the pay was.

“Oh, pardon. I didn’t hear you come in,” Vivian apologized, smiling at her hired help. “Were you waiting long?”

The girl in her lovely dress hid her little grin as she stepped forward, sporting a suitcase full of supplies that thunked against the floor.

“Not thaaaat long… Long enough to know what I have in mind!” Mimi noted, opening her case and starting to sort through it. She took her time, peeking up at the princess a couple times as she grabbed her things. “I assume the money has already been sent to my account…~?”

Vivian snickered, covering her mouth with her hand politely as she nodded.

“Of course, darling. I’m a princess of my word,” Vivian knew how enamored the girl was with money, but this seemed a little much. At least she had a good amount of funding built up in her treasury thanks to clearing out old relics in the basement, along with starting to clear out the surrounding area of monsters.

They got into place, with Vivian standing up straight with her arms stuck out so Mimi could start taking her measurements. Thankfully, the measuring tape she had was long enough to go around the circumference of Vivian’s rounded form. The thin material squished into her fat as she tried getting as accurate lengths as she could, chubby cellulose spilling over the top like a muffin top.

When it came time to get her torso measurements, Mimi had to try not to giggle or stare at how bloated the siren princess had become.

“I got a base dress on me… I’ll just need to uh…” Mimi noted as she pulled back the tape to mentally note the width of her client. “Modify it ah, slightly, heehee~”

“Take your time; I am in no rush,” Vivian stated with a smile, finally resting her arms as Mimi moved back to her station and began working on modifying the dress.

Vivian would rock dark tones rather well, she figured as she stitched extra fabric into place, loosening up the dress so it wouldn’t be nearly as taut on the princess’s body. Glancing up at her once more, noticing Vivian having a snack of some chips she had stashed away, she thought to add just a bit more material. Who knew how large she’d be by the time she finished the whole outfit?

Eh, it was good job security at least.

“So, what style were you going for?” Mimi hummed, going over the mental blueprints. She already had her design in mind, but if Vivian had her own tastes, she could maybe try to incorporate them. “Whatcha aiming to do with it?”

Vivian turned to her, finishing a chip and wiping her mouth.

“Do with it? I… intend to wear it, of course…” Vivian replied with a moment’s hesitation, not fully understanding her.

Mimi rolled her eyes, smirking at the oblivious princess.

“Not just wear it! Like, do you want to seem powerful? Do you want to have the heart of your people? Are you looking for a cute guy to hook up with?” Mimi listed off reasons, mostly going off what she’d like in a dress.

But at the mention of a cute guy, Vivian’s dark cheeks brightened, and she hastily looked away, hiding a smile under her gloved hand. Mimi paused, grinning and leaning in.

“Sounds like your Highness has got a cruuuuush~” she teased, enjoying a moment of girlish gossip. “A Boo butler? One of those shady guys back in town? Hey, I don’t judge, out loud at least, some people are really into dark and spooky~”

But Vivian sighed gently to herself as she swayed to her bed, hips rocking with each step she could, taking a seat on her bedside as she tapped her hands against the sheets.

“No, no, nothing of the sort…” she was quick to dismiss the claims, shaking her head. “He’s… a hero sort. A strong heart, steadfast head… When he puts his mind to something, he commits to it, fully and truly… A knight in shining armor, practically. He saved me from myself and from my horrid situation long ago, and helped me discover myself in ways I never thought possible…”

She should be a poet, Mimi thought with a little eye roll as she continued her work.

“He won’t be able to take his eyes off you in this!” Mimi said with a confident grin, holding back from ending the statement with, “because you’ll be too wide to take his eyes off of!”

Vivian sighed gently as she looked out the window, gazing out at the looming sunset that perpetually shrouded the area of Twilight Town.

Would Mario like the new her…? Was she changing too much? What if he doesn’t like all her new power and regality…?

She didn’t have much time to focus on those anxieties however, as Mimi was quick to hop back up, sporting more measuring tape, with clips to keep them in place.

“Oooh! Corset! Let’s get you fitted for one! That’ll really make you POP!” Mimi said excitedly as she loomed closer, ready to wrap the princess up again in a tangle of cords.

Vivian felt a little sweat drip from her forehead. In her case, the word ‘pop’ seemed possibly literal…

Mario was welcomed back into Twilight Town with open arms from their residents. How could they not give their hero such a warm welcome? He had saved their bacon from a porcine fate.

But the town had looked quite a bit different compared to his last visit.

The town was a decent bit better lit with sturdy streetlamps. The buildings had some basic renovations done with sturdier foundations, tiled roofs, and some beautifully made brick chimneys. With the addition of well-cobbled streets that kept his shoes from getting dirty, this place seemed downright homely!

Mario wasn’t here on vacation, however. Word had spread that the new monarchy in the area was under attack. Given how things had improved here, perhaps they made themselves a target thanks to their rapid expansion. No matter: Mario was a hero to all, and he was on the case!

The citizens didn’t seem too fussed by Mario’s inquiries about a kidnapping or an attack. They hadn’t heard a lick about it. This confused Mario… It must’ve been an inside job, then, if such a large-scale thing evaded the locals’ notice.

The trek to the Creepy Steeple was much different than his first time through. The roads were paved even here, with the grass trimmed well and more hanging lights illuminating the dim path, it seemed like a safe journey to make for once.

Even the Steeple itself had changed over the time he had spent away! The bricks had a white shine to them, and the windows had actual glass panes covering them and curtains too! Flags were erected on the walls and spire itself, depicting a sunset over the horizon, with a small flame in the middle of it. Fitting for a land of perpetual twilight.

Nary a guard could be seen as Mario passed through the front gates, leading to the reformed doors that barred the way.

No signs of a struggle, Mario mentally noted as he walked through the front halls. This new monarch did one heck of a job cleaning the place up! There wasn’t a cobweb in sight, nor a speck of dirt on the ground! It was much like Princess Peach’s castle, but with a slightly darker, warmer style as opposed to Peach’s far more formal home.

“Helloooo?” Mario called out, his voice echoing down the halls without a reply. At least before, this place was full of hostile enemies, but the lack of anything certainly made the Creepy Steeple, well… creepy.

The door at the end of the main hall took just a little push to open, letting him into the grand room that was at the center of the whole steeple.

Stairs in the middle of the room led up to a throne, with a large figure sitting upon it.

‘Large figure’ was putting it lightly, as the monarch perched upon her throne was absolutely portly. The fat of her body filled out her dress amply, spilling out over the armrests of her throne just enough to make her seem stuck. Her pink hair seemed so voluminous under the golden crown that glimmered with the candlelight flickering along the hall.

“Oh, Mario!” The monarch called out, moving to stand up from her seat, though having a momentary bit of trouble getting out of her tight seat. The voice seemed so familiar; Mario needed a second to identify who it was as she began swaying down the stairs.

Mario gasped, surprised that one of his old adventuring partners had become so… Regal! Realizing the proper way to greet royalty, he dropped down to a knee with a muttering of ‘princess’.

This got a laugh out of his old friend, and he soon felt her gentle hand against his shoulder. Looking up at her, adjusting his gaze so he could see past her immense bust, he saw her kind eyes warmly gazing down at him before her fingers traced under his chin.

“Princess is so… blasé,” Vivian said with a little chuckle, covering her mouth to slightly hide her amusement. “Queen, more like it. Queen of Twilight Town and the surrounding lands. I’m going to be extending my reach into Rogueport next, then branching out from there. These lawless lands could use a bit of discipline and order, hm?”

Mario felt his cheeks go red from her warm touch, her hand gently guiding him to stand. He could barely recognize his old friend, if not for her hair and usual smile. Her dress was so opulent, filled with enough lace and frills to make Peach feel inadequate, while a red gem adorned upon her bust in a lovely brooch.

Though he had a hard time coming around to his friend’s new title, he tried not to offend her by messing it up. But he was certainly confused. Wasn’t there an attack? A kidnapping? Sure, things were spooky here, but she didn’t seem to be under attack.

“An attack…?” Vivian said slowly, needing a moment to remember what lie she had spread in order to coax him here. “Oh, them. It was no matter; I’m more than capable of defending myself…” She snapped her fingers to prove her point, letting an ember spark to life before being dismissed. “Though… I wouldn’t be opposed to some extra protection.”

Her heart raced as she suggested it. Was it subtle enough? Or was it too subtle? Mario did have a habit of being oblivious at times….

Even though his first question was answered, that still left something else requiring an answer. Did anyone else live here? Or was she a queen all alone?

“I’m hardly by myself, do not worry,” Vivian smiled, turning around and clapping her hands twice. Mario had to shift back to avoid getting bumped with that massive rear of hers that wobbled so heftily with fat. “Sir Mario wishes to meet you all!”

Upon her call, her servants began to appear one by one. Spectral Boos gradually regained their forms and were all around the pair! The once rowdy and territorial inhabitants of the Steeple had a new lease on life, or unlife as one might have it, and were all now under Queen Vivian’s employ! They were all dressed in a manner of outfits, each denoting their specific professions. Cute maid Boos for cleaning, suave Boos in chef hats for cooking, and some sturdy Boos in light armor to serve as guards.

Though Mario did have to question the effectiveness of shy guards.

“I’m very sorry you had to come all this way for nothing, but… Perhaps we can make some use out of your visit,” Vivian turned back to him and smiled, her bust needing a few extra moments before it stopped bouncing about. Did she even have a bra on? “Let’s get you something to eat, and perhaps talk… business…~”

Vivian hummed and began to walk away, gesturing for him to follow. The Boos scattered to their various posts, the guards floating off the patrol the walls, while the chefs moved back to the kitchens. The maids flitted about, ensuring all the surfaces were clean, which was redundant with how spotless they already were.

Mario stayed in step as he was led into the banquet hall; a large table greeting him that was filled with food! It wasn’t an absurd amount, but enough for three or four people to eat.

Maybe one or two, considering Vivian’s size.

As Vivian took her seat, she gestured for Mario to take the one at her side. He did, as it seemed more convenient with all the food being right there anyways.

“Hopefully, this meal makes up for you coming all this way…” Vivian smiled at him, beginning to fix a plate for herself while Mario did the same.

Why was the meal already prepared, though? Wouldn’t she be eating already if this was all set up?

Vivian hesitated when she was asked this, hands lingering above a haunch of chicken leg before she tore it off and placed it upon her platter.

“My chefs are just very efficient,” Vivian let out a haughty laugh, quickly starting to scarf down her food to avoid discussion. “Mmm…~” Mario seemed pleased enough with this answer and began to do the same.

The food was prepared wonderfully, and it was still fresh, having come right out of the oven! The way the meats were glazed was absolutely divine, with the steamed vegetables so soft to eat. With how perfectly it was all prepared, Mario couldn’t help but eagerly await dessert.

“But I’m sure it’d take a while for you to return home… Perhaps you could stay here? With me, er… us, for a little bit?” the shy queen smiled at him a little, tapping her fingers against the table as she took another bite. Ugh, why did she have to eat when she got stressed? And when she got tired? And when she was bored? It was absolutely awful to her waistline!

Mario raised an eyebrow at this as he continued his meal, not wanting to be impolite and stop, nor did he want to talk with his mouth full!

“I wouldn’t let you be bored, though… You’ve fought my guards before, we’ve fought them… They’re not exactly… Well, how to put this... “Vivian tapped the bone of the chicken leg against her chin in thought. “Up to snuff, so to speak… Perhaps you can train them? Sure, it’s impossible to copy that wonderful jumping ability of yours, but armed with hammers and axes perhaps, I’m sure they’ll be proficient defenders of ou- errr… my kingdom…~”

Mario didn’t see much of an issue with that! After all, if the guards here were able to keep her safe, that meant that he wouldn’t need to swoop in as often to save the day! He nodded in agreement, and Vivian felt her heart skip a beat.

‘Wonderful,’ she thought to herself as she buried her mouth deep into a glazed roll of bread. ‘That gives me ample time to seduce my knight in shining armor…~’

Though Mario had originally only planned to spend a week training Queen Vivian’s guards, it quickly became apparent that they needed more training time than that. Half the time they lifted their weapons for combat, they’d just drop them, the handles phasing right through their spectral hands.

One week had turned to two, to four, to a month, and then some.

He saw Queen Vivian’s kingdom rise, their borders moving to Rogueport to bring order to the land, while giving aid to those that were in dire straits to further goodwill to her kingdom. The Twilight Empire was gradually growing, and flourishing, at that.

But despite having money, land, a beautiful home in the form of the newly christened Dawn Steeple, there was one thing the Queen did not have.

And that was a king.

Not for long, she knew, for her plan was already working. Having the plumber around for so long meant that she could seduce him over time. Already she could see the effects of her gradual enticing. He would come to her after long days of training and relax as she watched her shows. He usually sat in a separate recliner, but soon he found himself on the same couch as her. Then, he would move next to her, the Queen’s large frame providing ample enough cushioning for him to rest against.

Vivian would find her heart racing each time he merely brushed against her! Having him so close for so long like that left her speechless, lest her words come out a muddled, incoherent mess.

But she was running out of time. There was only so long she could convince him to stay here under the guise of training her guards. As they cuddled up on the couch one night, the warmth of the fireplace coating their bodies while the usual shows played on television, she knew this would be it.

It was now or never.

Vivian let out a quiet yawn, stretching her hefty arms upward before moving one to drape gently across Mario’s shoulders. As it was late, she wore one of her nightgowns, the size of repurposed curtains with a gentle pattern sprawled across it reminiscent of the night sky with twinkling stars.

“You leave tomorrow, then…?” She spoke slowly, eyes watching the screen before them but not registering anything she was watching. Her mind was far too distracted. “I… must thank you for all the hard work you’ve put into my kingdom. You’ll forever be a staunch ally, and a close friend to my people.”

Mario enjoyed the praise and patted his hand against Vivian’s meaty thigh a couple times, making her bite her lip nervously.

“But… I…” The hesitation in her voice made Mario look up at her in concern, eyes reflecting the slight gleam from the crown perched on her head. “Wouldn’t mind if you stayed a bit longer…”

Mario tilted his head in confusion. Stay longer? He had already spent so much time away from the Mushroom Kingdom. What else did she need him to do?

“There’s… one more thing that needs fixing… You’re a plumber, no? You fix problems…” She gave his shoulder a little squeeze, turning to look at him and meet his gaze. Her heart faltered for all but a moment. “I… There’s something that needs to be fixed… It’s… my heart.”

A heart? How do you fix a heart?

“It’s incredibly lonely… and I could certainly use a strong… handsome man to warm it up…” Her gloved hand gently took hold of Mario’s guiding his arm up to her chest, placing his hand upon her breast where he could feel her heart racing underneath the layers of fat. “Would you perhaps… stay with me for longer…? Perhaps… for life?”

The world practically went quiet. Time ceased. The figures acting on the television were frozen like living statues. Her heart raced, grip tightening only slightly as she anxiously awaited the answer that would seal her fate. What’s the worst that could happen? Oh, perhaps he’d reject her advances so violently, fleeing from the steeple that night, never to be seen by her again… But he wouldn’t do that, would he? A warrior of such pure heart wouldn’t leave a maiden’s heart and hopes smashed upon the cobbled bricks…

“I-I apologize, that wa-” Queen Vivian mumbled in a rare moment of vulnerability, glancing away to try and hide away in her own shadow.

He caught her before she hid herself, and gently tugged her back into the land of twilight with a kiss on her lips.

Queen Vivian’s mouth dropped for a moment as her eyes went wide, mind struggling to process his wordless answer before she steeled herself and wrapped her lips around his in return.

A low hum passed between their mouths as they shared their kiss; Vivian’s arms moving to rest upon her hero’s shoulders while his strong hands moved to rest on her hips, pulling himself up more to get wrapped in her warm embrace…

Balloons adorned the halls of the Dawn Steeple, the halls full of more life than they had been for years. The happy voices of partygoers echoed along the walls, all mixed together to a general chatter. The smell of wonderful food could not be escaped, as the long banquet tables had tons of a la carte dishes for the people to indulge in.

People from all walks of life had come for the royal party. From Toads to Koopas, from Beans to Boos, all were invited to witness the Twilight Kingdom’s royal event.

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina hummed to themselves as they held their gifts, roaming down the hall to make her royal acquaintance.

“It’s amazing what she’s done with the place,” Rosalina noted, smiling at all the warm lighting, needing to watch her step to avoid bumping into partygoers.

“Yeah…” Peach sighed, glancing down at her own gift, idly fiddling with the bow she put on. ‘To Mario & Queen Vivian’ she wrote on the tag. Was she jealous? Of course. But that’s what she got for being so quiet and sheepish. If only she took the horse by the reigns, or the plumber by the moustache, in this case…

“This party is great! I’m so sick of stuffy formal affairs!” Daisy giggled gleefully, quickly giving her fellow princess garbed in pink a nudge of her elbow. “You know I love your parties, Peach sweetie~”

Music was creating an ecstatic energy through the halls that couldn’t be beat. People were dancing, laughing, having a grand time. All groups were mingling together, with no kingdom lines diving them.

The trio of princesses made it past the crowds to the main steps that led up to the grand pair of thrones that was the drawing point of the main hall. Though Peach was the only one who had truly met Vivian prior, the other girls were still in awe at the sight before them.

Vivian was massive. Her throne was at least the width of three normal chairs, and even that seemed to be too small for her. Her dress was so extravagant; covered in ruffles and lace of glittering hues, accentuated by the dove-white hue of the main fabric that went wonderfully with her purple skin.

Her crown caught the glare of the lights above, showing just how well-maintained the golden piece was. The gems were all immaculate, to the point where the princesses swore they could see their own reflections in them as they approached, though the cleavage of the gems made them seem wider, taller, distorted, oddly enough.

By her side sat Mario, garbed in a handsome white suit with a red tie, his emblem emblazoned in a small group of flowers upon his head. He wore a smile on his jolly face, and his hand was held within the Queen’s, dwarfed by her massive size.

“Ohoho, I’m glad you three could make it!” Queen Vivian bellowed as she made the attempt to stand. Rosalina could see the legs of the throne bowing within itself, threatening to snap off if any extra weight were placed upon it. With a wiggle of her hips, she managed to yank herself free, the queen’s royal body wobbling like pudding in the confines of her gown. “Truly, this will be a momentous moment for the partnership between our kingdoms.”

To their side was a large table, piled up with gifts from all the partygoers. A butler Boo materialized and floated by, holding their hand out. Each present the princesses brought were placed in their arms and were added to the mountainous pile, lost in the sea of paper and cardboard.

Vivian held her hands together happily, a smile spreading across her lips and causing her fat cheeks to dimple. The princesses could see the serious gem she sported upon her left ring finger. Solid gold, with a beautiful ruby perched in the middle. It just took a moment for the girls to confirm that Mario wore a similar ring, with an amethyst glowing with flickering candlelight upon his left hand as well.

“Now… It seems like most of the guests have arrived, keyly our maidens of honor…” Vivian hummed, sashaying forward with her hips swaying at her side, requiring the girls to give her a wide berth, lest they be knocked down the stairs like being hit by an improvised Peach Bomber.

“Now, let the wedding truly begin!” Queen Vivian announced, throwing her hands up to a chorus of cheers from the guests. The warmth of the love from their support resonated deep in her heart, and with Mario at her side, she knew their kingdom would remain strong and prosperous.

This wedding would be the start of a wonderful empire~


End file.
